


Psychic

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deadpool - Freeform, Deputy Parrish is a cutie, F/M, Ficlet, Jordan?, Psychic, Really? - Freeform, post-s04e05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Parrish goes to check on Lydia after the events of the station</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychic

**Author's Note:**

> My mum left me at home for 7 hours tonight in the dark, and I needed something to distract me from the scary movies on TV
> 
> Enjoy and, as always; kudoses, comments and bookmarks welcome :) xxx

Lydia sighed harshly as she closed the front door to her house, leaning back against it. Meredith had pulled and pulled on her strings at the station until she'd snapped. _If I called for her, why didn't she know what I needed?_ she thought, running her hands down her face. _When did I even call to her?_

Her heels clacked on the wooden floors of her home as she ascended the stairs, making a detour to the bathroom so she could plug the bath and let it fill with water. She waited until the bath was half-full and the air was getting muggy before lessening the stream and heading to her bedroom, where she drew the blinds and undressed, her green cardigan being flung onto the bed. Rustling around in one of her drawers, she pulled out a pair of pyjama shorts and a t-shirt, and made her way back to the bathroom. All the mirrors had steamed up, leaving Lydia unable to see herself. She poured some bubble bath into the water and swirling her hand it in before reaching behind herself to undo her bra. Underwear to the side, Lydia stepped into the bathtub, the sweet-smelling suds already reaching her knees. Sliding carefully down, Lydia allowed the warm water to swallow her whole, heat seeping into her pores.

_Relax, Lydia_ she thought, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. Suds stroked at her collarbone and neck, making her shiver and goosebumps spring up all over her body. They were immediately soothed by Lydia's floating hands. _Don't think about today. Don't think about Meredith, don't think about the stupid phone number, don't think about Aiden, don't think about Parrish on the list, don't...think..about..._ Lydia felt all her problems flow away into the water as her brain went underwear into the land of sleep, water lapping at her earlobes.

**5+25**

Parrish sat in the driveway of the Martin house, fingers drumming on the steering wheel of his squad car. He could see lights shining through the lace curtains in the windows, but no movement. He couldn't hear any music, either. Taking a deep breath, he left his car and walked up to the front door, hand hesitating before lifting the bronze knocker on the red door. He waited a few moments, but heard nothing. No voices, no footsteps. He knocked again, harder this time, but still nothing.

"Lydia?" he called through the door. "Lydia, it's Deputy Parrish, from the Police Department!"

No response.

"Lydia, I'm coming in!" he called, unholstering his weapon and shoving his shoulder against the door. Three hard shoves later and the lock gave way, Parrish bowling in with his gun held up in front of him with two hands. The lamp in the hallway was on, and her green coat was hanging up on the coat pegs, but everywhere else was dark. He quickly scanned the downstairs rooms with a quite gait, like he did on investigations, and stealthily made his way up the stairs. The hallway was quiet, the only light coming from a half-open door near the back of the house and a strip of light underneath a closed door. "Lydia...?" he called again, quieter this time, gun still raised. There was no reply. He made his way down to the half-open door and pushed it open.

It was Lydia's room, unmistakable from the beaded bedspread and the girly decorations on the purple walls. A stack of textbooks rested on one of the bedside tables, while on the other was an assortment of nail varnishes. _Beauty and brains_ Parrish thought, before shaking his head and focusing once more. His eyes fell on the green cardigan strewn across the bed, the one he'd seen her wearing at the station. Then he saw the red skirt and grey top and swallowed heavily. Lydia had been here, or was still here. And she was naked.

He backed out of the room, feeling his cheeks warm up, and he swallowed heavily. So there was a pretty teenager in the house who was probably naked. _Great_. Once back into the dark corridor, he walked towards the slit of light spreading through the darkness on the floor. Parrish knocked on the door. "Lydia? It's Deputy Parrish," he tried again. Once again, no response. Pressing his ear to the door, he could hear a tap running, the pipes squeaking. He shifted on his feet as he went to knock on the door again, and he heard the sound of water splashing. Looking down, he saw the light rippling on the floor. Bending down, his fingers reached into their light. When he pulled them back, his skin was covered in water. "Lydia?" he called, his voice a little louder and more panicky. Parrish closed his hands around the doorknob and tried to twist it, but it wouldn't budge. He jiggled it again.

Repeating his actions from the front door, the bathroom door only took two shoves for it to open, the lock splitting and wood shattering. A thin level of water was over the black tiled floor, and Parrish immediately rushed forward when he saw Lydia's unconscious body in the bathtub, holstering his weapon. Water splashing up and flecking his knees, he waded to the taps and shut them off before turning to the girl. Her eyes were closed and mouth hanging open slightly, head tipped to the side, exposing her neck. A thick layer of bubbles covered her body, and Parrish didn't need common sense to know she was naked under there. He knelt down in the water and pressed to fingers to her exposed neck, feeling for a pulse. It was there, loud and strong. He slapped at her cheek lightly, the skin turning pink. "Lydia?" he said. "Lydia!" The girl didn't stir, but her eyeballs shifted under her eyelids. He kept calling her name, but he got not response. He decided to put his foot to the ground, and took a deep breath.

" **Lydiiiiiiiiaaaaa!** " he yelled, and the redhead shot out of the water, eyes wide in shock. She was gasping like a fish out of water and shaking, the tops of her shoulders shivering above the bubbles. "Lydia. Lydia, hey- it's alright," he said, voice soothing, placing a large hand on her shoulder. On contact, the girl's eyes snapped to his, on the brink of tears.

"D-d-d-deput-t-ty Parr-r-ish?" she said, voice stuttering uncontrollably. A teardrop rolled down her cheek, and Parrish brushed it out of the way.

"Deep breaths, Lydia. Match mine," he said, exaggerating his breathing and turning his mouth into an 'o'. The teenager copied him, body stuttering under his hand. "That's it, there you go," he coaxed, and Lydia's shivering became nothing more than short bursts of trembles.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, scooping up bubbles and pulling them close to her body, eyeing him carefully.

"I came to check on you-y'know, after what happened at the station today. The lights were on, but you wouldn't answer the door, so I kinda had to barge the door in," he answered. Lydia swallowed heavily and nodded. She cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, leaving behind a patch of suds.

"Would you mind leaving me for a second?" she asked, and the deputy backed away on his knees, his hand leaving Lydia's skin. She almost immediately missed the feeling. "I just want to get out of the bath and get dressed." She nodded to the pile of clothes on the counter by the sink, and she watched Parrish blush red, averting his eyes. She couldn't help but find the sight adorable.

"Of course! I-I'll go downstairs. Do you want me to get you anything?" he asked.

"A glass of water would be nice," Lydia replied, and Parrish nodded, splashing out of the room. Waiting a few moments, Lydia climbed out of the tub, hands slipping slightly on the wet porcelain of the tub. Grabbing a towel from the rack, she quickly dried herself off, wiping away clusters of suds that still clung to her, and dropped the towel on the floor, trying to soak up some of the spillover. She quickly pulled on the pyjamas and check herself in the steamy mirror, wiping her fingertips under her eyes to rid herself of make-up smudges and tugging out her hairband, fluffing up the damp strands and brushing away the wet tips that clung to her skin. Lydia dropped the rest of the towels on the rack, all of them immediately becoming darker and heavier with water as they touched down. She made her way quietly down the stairs, turning into the kitchen to see Parrish standing at the sink, running the tap to get a glass of water.

"Are you all right now?" he asked, turning around and extending the glass to her. Lydia took it and gulped nearly half of it down in one go.

"Yes," she replied curtly, uncomfortable that Parrish had seen her in such a vulnerable state as her being in the bath and having the voices in her head.

"What was happening? You wouldn't wake up, even with the massive amounts of noise I was making. It seemed only when I yelled that you snapped out of it," he said, and Lydia shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

"I'm a heavy sleeper," she replied, taking another sip of her water. "Pair that with a nightmare and I'm virtually dead." Parrish flinched at the expression, and Lydia narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Psychic dreams?" he asked after a pause, and Lydia looked at him calculatingly.

"You seem intent on the idea that I'm a psychic or-how did you put it?- _intuitive_. Why is that?" she asked, and Parrish gave her a look. She'd clearly overheard his conversation with the Sheriff. Parrish rolled his shoulders and folded his arms, trying his 'man of position' pose. Lydia matched it with one of her own; crossing her own arms leaning all her weight on one leg. 

"You always end up at potential crime scenes. You always find things that no one else could ever possibly see. Remember the game freezer?" In fairness, he never needed to ask that question- neither of them would be forgetting that soon. Lydia just looked at him, head held high. "And today with Meredith. That girl walked fifteen miles because she said you called her, but she doesn't have a phone at Eichen House." He took a few steps towards her, but Lydia held her ground, looking up at the slightly-taller deputy. "There is something about you, Lydia," he said quietly. "I just haven't figured it out yet." Lydia raised an eyebrow at him, the corner of her mouth twitching.

"If only you'd eat your own words," she muttered quietly, and Parrish narrowed his eyes at her, immediately suspicious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, and looked at him, amused.

"Never mind," she said, shrugging innocently. She sneaked a quick glance at the clock on the wall. "Looks like you should be going, Deputy. Doesn't your second shift start soon?" Parrish looked up at the clock and swore quietly under his breath. Like any hostess, Lydia walked him to the door and opened it for him.

"Are you going to be ok?" Parrish asked as he went through the doorway, turning around to look at the girl. Lydia just looked at him, but she couldn't suppress the smile at the deputy's sweet concern.

"I'll be fine, but thanks for the concern," she replied, and Parrish smiled back at her. "Goodnight, Jordan."

Parrish froze instantaneously. _No one_ knew his name in this town. Not unless he'd told them, and he had no recollection of saying it in front of Lydia. "How did you know my name?" he asked, face serious. Lydia smirked at him.

"Psychic," she said sweetly, shrugging before closing the door on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Didja like? :P
> 
> I don't really know what I was thinking XD
> 
> xxx


End file.
